yourturntodiefandomcom-20200215-history
Shin Tsukimi
|romaji= Tsukimi Shin |image= Shin big.png |aliases= *Beanie man ( ) *The Loner ( ) *Sou Hiyori ( |Hiyori Sou}}) |affiliation= |occupation=Self-employed |age= Over 20 "Sou" is on the list of those approved for drinking in the bar. |birthday= |relatives= Unnamed parents |species= Human |gender= Male |height= 168 cm (5'6") |weight= 49 kg (108 lbs.) |hair_color= Light teal |eye_color= Dark teal |status= *Dead (Route 1) *Alive (Route 2): If Kanna gained the most votes during the second Main Game |date_of_death= Chapter 2, Part 2 |cause_of_death= *''Route 1'': If he gained the most votes during the second Main Game }} :For the real Sou, see Sou Hiyori Shin Tsukimi ( |Tsukimi Shin}}), better known as Sou Hiyori, is one of the 20 chosen to participate in the Death Game. He is a self-proclaimed job-hopper. Appearance Shin is a young male described as frail. He stands with poor posture. He has fluffy, light teal hair with slightly darker teal eyes. Shin's outfit consists of a green beanie, a pale brown long-sleeved shirt tucked into khaki pants, and a purple jacket. His pants are held up with a brown belt with a gold buckle. Shin also wears a pink-orange polka-dotted scarf with tassels. The polka-dots are colored in a stripped, reflected pattern of peach, pink, and dark brown. He has also been shown to wear light brown fuzzy boots. Being a participant of the Death Game, he wears a collar device. Personality At first introduction, Shin is generally friendly but a bit standoffish. He's secretive due to being distrustful of the other participants. Despite this, he helps everyone discover secrets about where they're trapped. Shin is canny and intelligent, but due to his suspicious nature, has a habit of jumping to negative conclusions, especially in regards to Sara. He cannot comprehend Sara's charisma and is both resentful and envious of how she manages to gain the others' trust. Survival is his main priority, and with knowledge of his survival rates (provided by the organization), his previous personality snaps and warps to what he believes would better serve his continued existence. This also means lying to achieve whatever ends, and skillfully at that. He is a skilled computer hacker and appears to care for Kanna Kizuchi, during the attractions Sub-Game and onward. To watch over Shin, Kanna takes up the habit of sleeping in the same room as him and they appear to grow close during this time. Regardless, Shin has no problem tricking and manipulating her or the others to ensure his life is safe and his plans are realized. However, despite begging Sara for help during the 2nd Main Game, he is devastated if Kanna is chosen to die instead of him. And enacts what he believes is justified retribution on Sara, psychologically tormenting her with a twisted version of the Joe AI. If he is chosen instead, Shin demonstrates empathy and compassion with in his dying moments; Accessing the Joe AI for Sara to find and reach some closure. When his plans or calculations fall through, Shin tends to break his friendly facade. He generally keeps a calm callous tone when speaking, but has shared glimpses of what he might've been like outside the Death Game. When he was excited about potentially escaping the facility he lets his guard down slightly, even to Sara, who has the option to give him a high-five and have him unthinkingly reciprocate. History Background Growing up, Shin's parents spoiled him. As an adult, he felt a certain level of exasperation over it even as he felt he should express more gratitude toward them. He became a freelancer (though in what is not explained) even as he claims to be a job-hopper in order to have a semblance of independence. Introduction: "Ideas, huh… I’ve got none. / I apologize for arguments right away, so not that… Haven’t even left enough impression on anyone to be hated by someone. / Some days I think that I don’t show enough gratitude to my parents, but… / They just spoil me so much… Man… I’ve gotta become independent already…" -Response to "Ideas about the incident" The Death Game Shin supposedly was kidnapped on his way to a part-time job at a convenience store in the bad part of town. He woke up in the Black Room in the second floor of the facility. There, Sue Miley introduced herself. She explained the survival rate of all the participants to a nausea-inducing degree and Shin's position of dead last with a whopping 0%. The information psychologically cornered him to the point his personality cracked. He threw away his sense of self as Shin Tsukimi and adopted Sou Hiyori's name. This event was Shin's First Trial. Afterwards he met the other surviving participants and presented himself as a timid and gentle person. He partnered up with Sara, who he would've known to have the highest chance of survival of the Death Game, in exploring the first floor. During the course of investigations, he kept a wary and jealous eye on Sara who easily got everyone else's trust. When Sara gets trapped in the Blue Room with Joe, Keiji, Q-taro, and Kai, he leaves to supposedly find a way to get them out of the room. However, he never returned. Later after the events of the Russian roulette, Keiji and he meet up and find the Hidden Room in the back of the Cafeteria. There he finds Kai's laptop and later finds what he believes to be incriminating e-mails about Sara being involved in the Death Game. But, before he found those e-mails, all the participants are made to play the Second Trial where, as a "practice round," they have to vote for someone using their voting tablets. The tablets were distributed to them by Miley who had revealed herself to the rest of the participants. Where everyone voted for themselves (except Nao for different reasons), Shin is implied to have also voted for Mishima. With three votes, Mishima received the majority vote and is summarily executed as an example. Later, Shin would try to pin this vote on Joe. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= Trivia *His likes are listed as soup and futon in his character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} *The kanji that makes up his first name is . *He has a 0% chance of winning the Death Game, the lowest among all the candidates. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Males